


bored

by dxnvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Air Force, F/M, Pre-Captain Marvel (2019), Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnvers/pseuds/dxnvers
Summary: a supplier of weapons visits carols airforce base
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	bored

1995

“alright guys!” wendy lawson said clapping her hands. carol danvers looked to maria rambeau and smiled. “so one of our main weapons suppliers is paying us a visit. get your shit together and look presentable,” lawson looked to carol and her gaze lingered. 

“who is coming?” carol asked. “we have a couple suppliers,” 

“howard starks son, tony,” lawson said walking to carols plane.

“tony stark?” carol asked her nose wrinkled. carol knew all about tony stark. he was in every tabloid. 27 alcoholic playboy orphan tony stark. 

“yes tony stark, now fix your hair scruffy,” lawson said. carol scowled and tucked hairs that strayed away from the helmet back in place. 

“why do we have to look so nice for a 27 year old,” she said wiping a stain off her flight suit. 

“you’re twenty eight,” lawson said giving her a look. 

“whatever i’m still older than him,” carol said hopping out of her bird. 

“he’ll be here soon, wipe that nasty look off your face,” lawson said. carol laughed.

“you’re like a mother,” maria rambeau said walking up to carol and resting an arm on her shoulder.

“carols like a child,” lawson said smiling at them. carol scoffed.

“if anyone’s a child it’s not me. it’s probably...” she looked around at the men in the station. all were always so serious. “well i don’t know who but it’s not me,”

“just try and behave?” lawson asked and walked away.

“i do not, not behave,” carol said scoffing. 

“whatever carol, let’s just see what’s so special about tony stark. why girls fall at his feet,” maria said walking with carol inside. 

“try not to throw yourselves at tony stark, girls. maria, i know you’re a mom but still,” an airman said smirking and walking up to the two women.

“oh we’ll try. it’ll be so hard to keep my hands off him,” carol said sarcastically.

“fuck off alex,” maria said flipping him off and walking away.

“i hate him,” carol said angrily, “he’s such an ass,”

“yeah he is. he’s super sexist. he thinks he’s all that and a bag of chips because he gets to go off and fight while we stay here and test planes,” maria said rolling her eyes.

“yeah, god i hate that guy,” carol said bitterly. 

“hey scruffy!” lawson shouted from the other side of the tarmac. carol had gotten used to the nickname scruffy by now. “he’s here!”

maria and carol shared a look. they wanted to see what the fuss was about this man.

a car pulled into the station and out of it stepped a tall bald man in a professional looking suit. behind him a shorter younger man stepped out. he had brown hair that was gelled and styled and he had a sharp suit on. carol could see why girls liked him so much. 

“hello. i am obadiah stane and this is tony stark. we’re here...” the bald man continued talking but carol payed attention to tony stark who was standing very nonchalantly for being at work. she payed attention to the way he picked at his nails whenever his named was mentioned. obadiah finished his little speech and tony broke apart from the man exploring the place. 

“carol, come here i’ll introduce you to him,” lawson said grabbing her by the arm. carol grabbed onto maria’s arm and dragged her with them. 

“you even know the guy?” carol asked.

“i’ve met obadiah before,” lawson answered walking them to mr stane. 

“mr stane, this is captain danvers and commander rambeau,” lawson said. obadiah stuck out his hand for both of them to shake.

“suppose you haven’t seen mr stark somewhere have you?” obadiah asked looking at carol. she shook her head. 

“carol can look for him. she’s got nothing going on,” lawson said smiling sweetly at obadiah. someone had a crush. 

“really? okay then,” obadiah said. lawson pushed carol away before she could say anything. maria looked back at her but didn’t budge. 

“come on,” carol mouthed.

“lawson didn’t tell me to go with you!” maria mouthed back. carol flipped her off and began her search for the stark. she checked the building and the tarmac but couldn’t find him. deciding to check the woods near it, she ventured off.

slapping sticks away, they caught at her hair, pulling strands away from the tight hairstyle she did. 

“mr stark?” she called looking in the woods. she had no idea why he would be in the woods but she still checked. “mr stark?”

carol saw a figure sitting on a log. it was tony. 

“mr stark,” carol said walking up to him, “obadiah sent me to look for you,” 

“yeah? why couldn’t he do it himself. getting to old perhaps?” tony sneered throwing sticks at a tree. one bounced off and flew towards carol. she caught it in her hand with incredible reflex.

“mr stark you’re needed back at the station,” carol said throwing the stick on the ground.

“it’s tony. sit down with me will ya?” he asked looking up at her. he had these big brown eyes and she couldn’t say no so she took a seat beside him on the log. “what’s your name?”

“captain carol danvers,” she said proudly. she may not get to fight but she was pretty proud of her rank as captain.

“captain huh. didn’t know they let women join,” he said throwing sticks again.

“yeah well didn’t know they let 27 year old man whores be ceo of a company,” carol shot back. tony snickered.

“yeah we’ll it happens when you’re the last stark,” he said

“why’re you out here?” she asked looking at him. 

“bored,” he muttered throwing another stick at a tree.

“bored?” she asked laughing unbelievably. “what are you four?”

“maybe,” he said staring at a rock. 

“come back to base. mr stane is looking for you,” carol said standing up and folding her arms.

“do i have to?” he whined. she rolled her eyes.

“yes. now quit acting like a baby,” he stood up and walked towards her.

“i could be your baby,” he said smirking. she rolled her eyes again.

“shut it,” she socked in him in the arm and he rubbed it and groaned. “come on,”


End file.
